Open Season
Open Season is season 95 episode of HTFF. Plot Poachy is seen sleeping inside his cabin and wake up as the alarm goes on. He throws away the alarm, get up from his bed, having a short breakfast before take his gun from the shelf. He later checks and marks the date on calendar, which shows the first day of hunting season. Poachy is inside the forest searching for some animals to hunt and not aware that someone is following him. Poachy spots a deer drinking at the pond nearby but being interupted by Hiss, who is actually hunting for snakes. Hiss wanted him to move away as he catch the snake. Pissed, Poachy decided to go somewhere else until his gun suddenly grabbed by Aisya, who is hanging on the vine. Aisya seems curious about the gun and Poachy tries to take it back from her but can't reach her. She accidentally shoots the gun, nearly hit Poachy. The gun sound causing Geo to leaps into the area and take it away. Geo then randomly shoots it everywhere. Pace, who is driving inside the car shocked by the gun shot and suffers the heart attack, causing him to crashes into Hiss. The snake that he caught free itself from his hand. While Geo is playing with the gun, Aisya seems delighted by the "sparks" but not Poachy, who is terrified until it losing all the bullets. Poachy decided to take it back from Geo and angrily walks back to his cabin to reload. While he reloading his gun inside his cabin, Aisya suddenly comes over with some animals, which surprises him. Aisya happily greets him but some animals see his collections inside the cabin before chase him out. Geo once again comes into the cabin and checks around it, begin to terrify both of them when they see his collections. Aisya begin to worried about the animals and decided to follows them meanwhile Geo still checks the cabin, found the hand grenade that he thought a pineapple. Eat it while running into Bongo at the outside, later blown up the whole area. Poachy is running away while trying to shoots the animals but always misses. Foxy, who is trying to reach an orange finally get it as the shot hit the tree. She then aware the running animals and Aisya is jumps from tree to tree. Poachy's collection also seen flying from the explosion and one of it hit the branch, causing it to breaks and splits Foxy to half. Aisya throws away the vine to grabs Poachy's gun, also pulled off his arm. Have no options left, Poachy decided to swings away with the vine so the animals on the ground can't reach him. The vine anyway turns out to be a snake and bites him face off before crashes into the tree. Survived, Poachy tries to get up but his collections(horns and tusks) impale him into the tree. Buzz then appears and terrified by weird looking tree and instantly chops it down, along with Poachy's head. At the road, Coconut is waiting for the bus but sees the tree about to fall on him, and ends up falls into the road and has his head crushed by a bus. Soffie then walks away the bus and confused by Coconut's fate. Back into the forest, Aisya is seen with the animals and collects Poachy's collections on the ground, not aware of Poachy's corspe nearby. At the pond, the deer actually turns out to be Lumpy in disguise to bait another deer, and failed when the monkeys playing with Poachy's gun, causing the deers to run away from him. Moral "Let nature be your teacher." Deaths *Pace is suffered from a heart atack. *Hiss is hit by a car and crashed into the tree. *Geo and Bongo died inside the explosion. *Foxy is split in half by a branch. *Poachy is chopped apart by Buzz. *Coconut's head is crushed by a bus. Injuries *Poachy's arm pulled off, bite by a snake, hit the tree and later impaled by horns and tusks. Destructions *The cabin and also the area around it blown up. *A tree chopped down by Buzz. Trivia *This marks Aisya's first starring role and Soffie's debut. *Coconut's death is similar to Handy's death in "A Bit of a Pickle". *The only hunters in this episode are Poachy, Hiss and Lumpy. Foxy is actually lost meanwhile Coconut tries to escape from the town. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 95 Episodes